1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electronic circuits, electro-optical units, and electronic apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art electro-optical units include electro-optical devices, such as organic electroluminescent (EL) devices. Since the organic EL devices are light emitting devices requiring no backlight, electro-optical units of low power consumption, a wide viewing angle, and a high contrast are advantageous.
Among electro-optical units of this type, an active-matrix unit has a display panel that includes pixel circuits to control a driving current supplied to an organic EL device.
A pixel circuit includes a capacitor to retain electric charge corresponding to the amount of data current, and a transistor to control the driving current based on the amount of electric charge retained (for example, as disclosed in International Publication No. WO98/36406.